Demons Dancing
by rou-san
Summary: Sobre el escenario cualquier cosa puede pasar. En la espera de su gran concierto y su éxito, Sasuke y Sakura tienen una corta visita al oscuro rincón tras bambalinas. Es el momento, la banda hará su aparición, entonces sera el momento de brillar sobre el escenario.


Titulo: Demons Dancing.

Autor/a: Rou-san

Genero: musical, vida real.

Clasificación: +13

Advertencias: Lime

Serie: Naruto

Canción: If i had a wish - Michael Kiske y Aamanda Somerville.

Si deseas leer este one-shot mientras escuchas la canción que use para escribirlo, buscan en YouTobe "If i had a wish - Kiske-Somerville"

Solo aviso que esta canción es de genero Metal Sinfónico, créanme, esta canción es genial, se las recomiendo.

No olviden comentar, seria agradable saber lo que opinan. Una idea corta al escuchar una canción.

* * *

Los gritos y las ovaciones se hacían más fuertes. El gran coliseo se agitaba ante el tumulto, las paredes y el suelo temblaban, su ansiedad crecía junto a la del público, la guitarra en sus manos se volvía el juguete distractor ante la adrenalina que sentía: hoy sería, por fin el día en que sus sueños se cumplían, un sueño que persiguió junto a sus compañeros bajo sudor y lagrimas de sangre durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Estas lista?

El escenario se vio iluminado por las grandes pantallas que eran parte del show. Al encenderse, la voz de Naruto retumbo por todo el sitio. El público no pudo evitar gritar de emoción al aparecer en las pantallas a los chicos del grupo. Naruto tomaba asiento frente a la cámara, en el lugar central, se vio movimiento. Una mujer de cabello negro y peinada de moño se colocaba a un lado de la toma, en sus manos se notaba un folleto. La cámara se movió de ángulo, dejando ver a Naruto, la mujer y cuatro asientos libres.

—No sean tímidos, deberían estar emocionados.

La sonrisa picara que dejo ver Naruto hizo estremecer aun más a las fans. Su cabello rubio, ligeramente largo, caía desordenadamente al lado derecho de su rostro, sus ojos brillaban en una clara excitación, sus brazos se extendían por sobre el respaldo de su asiento, su postura corporal; relajada y despreocupada, sus fuertes brazos y ancha espalda vestidos por una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos pantalones jeans oscuros: todo en él gritaba ser un gran postre a ojos de todas aquellas mujeres que ahora le veían a través de las pantallas, las cuales serian parte del concierto que pronto iniciaría.

—Empecemos, no tengo paciencia para esto.

La voz profunda que se escucho desde el fondo, dejo en evidencia que su interlocutor se encontraba con un claro mal humor. Se dejo ver en las pantallas a Sasuke, vestido de unos jeans oscuros ajustados al igual que Naruto, su camiseta de manga tres cuartos, unos guantes sin dedos. Se movió tomando asiento al lado izquierdo de Naruto. Su cabello negro desordenado le caía sobre su frente, sus gestos serios y a la vez desinteresados provoco la turba de gritos y silbidos en la tribuna. El escenario se estremeció a un más al ver aparecer a Sakura, quien tomaba sitio al lado derecho de Naruto.

Sakura se cruzo de piernas, dejando ligeramente a la vista su piel debido al vestido negro corto ajustado que portaba. Llevaba una chaqueta de manga corta, su cabello largo suelto, sus ojos verdes maquillados de negro, su radiante sonrisa y botas de tacón: si el grupo no fuera un éxito por su talento, quizás lo seria por los integrantes, quienes atraían gritos y suspiros de todo público.

Por último Sai y Sasori aparecieron en escena seguidos de Sakura. Sai vestía una camiseta roja con chaqueta y pantalones negros, su cabello corto y sonrisa fueron visibles al tomar asiento junto a Sasuke. Sasori tomo asiento junto a su hermana, dejando en contraste su vestimenta de camiseta morada junto a sus pantalones y guantes negros.

— ¿Podemos empezar? —Interrogo la mujer de cabello negro. Todos los chicos asintieron en medio de sonrisas. —Soy Anko Mitarashi su entrevistadora. El día de hoy venimos buscando una exclusiva con los integrantes de "Demons Dancing" ante su inminente éxito con su último álbum y su próximo concierto en el coliseo, estamos con los integrantes: Sakura Haruno la guitarrista y voz, Naruto Uzumaki bajista y voz, Sasuke Uchiha, guitarrista y voz, Sai Yamanaka baterista y Sasori Akasuna el pianista y voz del grupo. Bien chicos, ¿Están emocionados al ser llamados a tocar en el gran coliseo?

—Sí. —Soltó Sakura bajo una gran exhalación de emoción. —Es un verdadero reto y honor tocar en el escenario del coliseo. Honor al llegar hasta aquí y un reto; a veces me da temor al pensar si seremos capaces de llenar tal lugar. — Todas las cabezas de los chicos asintieron apoyando lo dicho por Sakura.

—Como músico y gran artista imagino que ha de ser una gran conmoción. —Ante lo dicho por Anko, Sakura asintió sin borrar su sonrisa de felicidad. —Dime Sakura, me han dicho que una canción en especial te ha encantado tocarla con tus compañeros, ¿Que sentiste al tocar "If i had a wish" con los chicos?

— ¡Wow! —Exclamo la chica con clara emoción en su voz y su brillo constante de alegría en sus ojos. — ¡Ha sido la mayor experiencia de mi vida! Es decir, en esa canción debo tocar la guitarra a la vez que canto, un reto principalmente. En esta canción en particular, comparto una gran conexión con Sasuke, ya sabes; tocar la guitarra, la emoción y demás. —Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Sakura, sonreír ligeramente. —Pero también es una gran exaltación, sentir la energía de la letra mientras canto junto a Naruto. La voz de Naruto es contagiosa, así que tengo una gran descarga de adrenalina mientras canto y toco junto a ambos. También el sentir la batería de fondo al compas de nuestras voces y guitarras, el piano… todo en una gran emoción.

—Dedo decir que esta canción en general, es realmente explosiva. —Hablo por fin Sasuke. —Siempre cantamos Naruto y yo en dúo, pero con esta canción en general, que sean Naruto y Sakura quien canten, y el yo estar solamente en la guitarra, hace que mi energía explote. Es algo sin igual.

—Esta canción es fantástica. —Sasori se enderezo, apoyo sus brazos contra sus piernas en una mejor posición. Para entonces todos los fans que miraban la entrevista en el coliseo se encontraban atentos escuchando todo lo que decían. —Aunque acepto que me molesta un poco no participar mucho en ella, no canto y el piano se escucha prácticamente al mínimo.

—Eso te pasa por ser el pianista del grupo. —Se burlo Sai, logrando algunas risas divertidas del resto y una clara mala cara por parte de Sasori.

— ¿Qué haces?

La voz que resalto en medio del ruido la hizo sobresaltarse, se giro mirando a su espalda a Naruto observarla divertido. Sakura se había entretenido tras bambalinas, escondida en una esquina para observar el interludio del concierto. Aquella entrevista la había visto un sinfín de veces, pero aun así no mitigaba su curiosidad por verla en el escenario, bajo miles de ojos curiosos que en esos momentos estaban atentos observando.

—No lo podía evitar, debo verlo. —Se excuso nerviosamente.

—Déjalo, ya lo hemos visto cientos de veces. Es mejor estar listos, cuando eso termine en quince minutos salimos. —Le espeto de manera divertida, consiguiendo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza por parte de ella: no le ayudaba en nada con su nerviosismo.

Bajaron del sitio y volvieron a la sala oscura donde se mantenían esperando. En el lugar estaban Sasuke, Sai, Sasori e Ino. Noto como su amiga mantenía un folleto en sus manos, mientras discutía con su esposo, Sasori jugaba con su celular y Sasuke afinaba su guitarra de manera distraída.

—Hay que movernos, todos deben estar en posición para cuando termine la entrevista. —Ino se volvió al verles llegar e hizo una expresión de mal humor. — ¿Dónde estabas? Seria de mucha ayuda que no se separen.

—Si jefa. —Contestaron Naruto y Sakura en modo de saludo militar, Ino chasqueo su lengua con disgusto.

—Tomen este asunto en serio. —Gruño.

—Tranquila cariño, todo saldrá bien. —Le dijo Sai, mientras se ponía en pie, la abrazaba por sus hombros y le daba un ligero beso en su cien, amainando su ira.

—Olvídenlo, ahora síganme y tengan cuidado que esta oscuro. —Se soltó del abrazo de su esposo y camino por la oscura y ligeramente iluminada sala.

Sakura y Naruto chocaron sus manos en modo de victoria, mientras Sai les guiñaba el ojo en modo de complicidad. Sasuke y Sasori se levantaron de su sitio y juntos siguieron a Ino. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta otra sala atiborrada de baúles, parlantes, cables y demás. El lugar estaba oscuro y todos ellos se movieron cerca del escenario: solo quedaban diez minutos.

Se había quedado en la parte trasera del grupo, desde su posición podía observar a Ino dando instrucciones mientras los demás veían disimuladamente a través del telón. En su posición sintió una mano halar de su brazo y arrastrarla a un lugar alejado de todos, debido a la turbación no pudo distinguir inmediatamente de quien se trataba, hasta que se hallo en un rincón oscuro y apartado, acorralada contra la pared por un cuerpo fibroso y mucho más grande que el suyo.

— ¡Sasuke! —Murmuro alterada y nerviosa al verse tan pegada al chico. — ¿Qué haces? ¡Pronto iniciaremos!

— ¡Shh! —Le musito el chico bajo un gruñido contenido. —Déjame hacer esto, te necesito. —Le susurro con sus labios rozando los suyos y su respiración agitada. —Tengo tantos nervios circulando mi sistema que puedo sentir que pronto voy a estallar. Necesito relajarme de alguna manera.

No pudo decir nada más al escucharle, su sistema nervioso se agito y un sinfín de emociones aun más poderosas que la ansiedad por el concierto la embargó. Los labios de Sasuke tocaron los suyos bajo un electrizante beso, no pudo evitar tomarlo de su camisa y acercarlo a ella, su cuerpo se arqueo inmediatamente al sentirlo, encajándose contra él de manera perfecta, él la recibió con gusto, tomándola de su trasero y acercándola a ella.

Sus labios se buscaban de manera persistente, los suspiros y jadeos se hicieron escuchar ligeramente. Sasuke la apego aun más a la pared, la tomo de su trasero y elevo una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, llevo una de sus manos acariciando su pierna y elevando su corto vestido, un suave gemido salió de sus labios, mientras él gruñía bajo un turbulento éxtasis.

—Me matas. —Gruño Sasuke en su oreja.

Sintió como Sakura se agitaba y movía su cuerpo de manera constante contra él, dejo un suave gemido salir de sus labios. Con su mano tomo del cabello a Sakura, inclinando hacia arriba su cabeza, le observo a los ojos rompiendo el contacto de sus labios, las respiraciones agitadas y las miradas se mantuvieron en constancia, Sakura mordió su labio incitándolo, sin soportarlo más; Sasuke volvió al ataque, mordiendo el labio de la chica, repartiendo besos por su mandíbula y cuello.

—Pronto debemos salir.

Susurro la chica mientras jadeaba, llevo sus manos a las nalgas de Sasuke y le incito a pegar su cintura a ella. Sasuke gruño al sentirla, llevo ambas manos a las blanquecinas y suaves nalgas de la chica, elevando totalmente su vestido, sintiendo el ondular de la cintura de Sakura: lo iba a matar.

—Me dices que pare y eres la primera en continuar. —Le espeto con dificultad, viendo los ojos encendidos de Sakura. —Algún Día me vas a matar de verdad.

— ¡Sasuke, Sakura!

El estruendoso chillido de Ino les hizo parar y sobresaltarse, miraron a sus espaldas, pero no había nadie, se miraron a los ojos, con prisa se separaron. Sakura acomodo su vestido y cabello, Sasuke salió primero, para luego ser seguido por Sakura, quien rezaba para que su maquillaje no se encontrara corrido. Al llegar donde Ino, vieron claramente lo furiosa que estaba: faltaba dos minutos para iniciar, ¿tanto tiempo habían pasado en la oscuridad?

— ¿Dónde estaban? ¡Es hora! ¡Corran!

Les dijo mientras les empujaba para que fueran a sus posiciones. Al pasar cerca de un reflejo, Sakura se cercioró de que su maquillaje estaba bien y continúo su camino. Se coloco en su sitio y tomo su guitarra, unas risillas la hicieron mirar de reojo, Naruto y Sai le señalaba a Sasuke una pequeña marca de lápiz de labio en la esquina de sus labios en medio de risas. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse descubierta, maldijo en voz baja.

El escenario se apago al terminar la entrevista, todo quedo en silencio, las luces de los celulares ondulaban por el coliseo, el ambiente era intenso. La guitarra empezó a sonar de manera estruendosa, el bajo y la segunda guitarra seguían a la primera, la batería se hizo sonar al unisón junto al piano, en medio del escenario se dejo ver a Sakura tocando, a su lado estaba Naruto y al lado de este Sasuke con la guitarra, Sai en la parte trasera del escenario al igual que Sasori.

— "I throw away my sorrows, There was one more chance to escape, To what they call the other side"—Naruto empezó a cantar, su voz fluyo en todo el escenario al lado que tocaba el bajo. Las guitarras le acompañaban. — "One more bad dream that I got, Is hard to walk this road alone, With more fire burning inside"

—"I'm not super-humam, I got a leak in my brain now, And there everything will falls to pieces" —Sakura continuo la canción al mismo tiempo en que tocaba, la emoción empezaba a correr, miro de reojo con una sonrisa a Naruto, quien este le respondía con un guiño: de verdad que era su mejor amigo.

"If i had a wish" empezó a sonar por todo el escenario, los fans de agitaban en gritos, unos lloraban o se encendían al sentir las guitarras de fondo, la canción les hacia vibrar. Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto empezaban a sentir esa extraña conexión con todos los del grupo. Las voces de Naruto y Sakura causaban gran furor y armonía: la música era lo mejor.

Por fin vino la parte más intensa, Naruto termino una frase y al hacerlo llego el solo, Sakura empezó a tocar la guitarra a los dos minutos cuarenta y cinco luego de la batería de Sai, Sasuke le seguía acompañándola y el bajo de Naruto se hacía escuchar al fondo, mientras Sasori mantenía su posición en el piano. El cabello de Sakura cubría su rostro y gotas de sudor caían por su frente, al acabar el solo Sakura continuo cantando.

—"I'm not super-humam, I got a leak in my brain now, And there everything will falls to pieces"

—"As the blue sky turning black, And my mirror starts to crack" —Naruto miró de reojo a Sakura, venia la parte final.

—"As far as the eye can see, You mean so much to me, If I had just one more wish, And I don't? know which way I should go, My heart says yes my mind says no"

Juntos terminaron la última estrofa, las guitarras, el bajo y la bacteria tocaron sus últimas notas y la canción acabo, al hacerlo un mar de gritos y aplausos hizo presencia, el público se agitaba en medio de la emoción: todo había sido un éxito.

— ¡Estabas encendida Sakura!

Exclamo con alegría Naruto, al ver lo bien que había cantado y tocado la chica. En medio de jadeos y sudor, Sakura sonrió con alegría también, pero a la vez una pequeña sonrisa traviesa surco sus labios: claro, vaya que estaba encendida. Miro de reojo a Sasuke, quien también observaba con gran emoción al público que les ovacionaba: por supuesto, procuraría estar encendida toda la noche, en compañía de cierto moreno con clara obviedad.


End file.
